Kanda's secret
by Rita Hearts
Summary: Kanda has a secret but Yayoi is now a Kitten! Yayoi found out about Kanda's secret or not! R&R Please! CH5 IS OUT!
1. Chapter 1: i am a kitten

Chapter 1: I am a Kitten?!  
Rita: I got help from my Friend thanks so much!

Note: I DONT OWN ANYTHING ONLY YAYOI AND YANG!

* * *

Koumi's P.O.V

Yes I finally Made it! I had a Phial of a green- like Drink. Its for Yayoi since she is new and all. Why not test on Yayoi? I hope it will be helpful on her missons. since she is stil new to the black order and dating kanda.

I added some drinks and things inside the drink, as I saw my eesk fill with papers, and a line of people holding paper stacks.

"Koumi I need you to stamp this" Reever said as I begin stampping and etc work.

I called Yayoi right away by using her golem. Her golem is a red golem in a shape of a diamond.

The drink I made for Yayoi is make her wake up more during the night, or healing her scars, cuts, and wounds she gets from missons.

* * *

Yayoi's P.O.V

I woke up today, feeling like it was going to be a nice peaceful day. As usual, i got dressed, ate, and trained. But soon I was asked through a golem to go to

Komuis' office. I quickly grabbed my things- hopeing it would be a new mission for once. I thought it was also some sort of misson. like if were a akuma misson, get the Innonce misson, or something like that.  
I knocked a few times and entered.  
"H-Hello?" I replied quietly. He waved me over implying /come over here/.  
He showed me some sort of vial that glowed a weird greenish bright color. It was a bit less dense than water, it was probably one of his experiments.  
"I would like you to drink this! Now don't worry- it's nothing harmful." He cooed, passing the liquid closer to me.  
I studied it for awhile. Then decided to drink it. At first, I could smell the sweet chemicals he put into it. Almost like a strawberry sccent. One gulp was enough to make me feel quezzy.. I took it so I don't get chased by Koumi's robots. which only one time, happen to me, and I don't want it to happen again.

If it does, I am rather screaming or killing koumi..

Before I could yell at komui- I shrank! I looked down at my hands and there it was. Furry (h/c) paws.  
"Opps! I might have gave you the wrong one..." He said with a nervous smile.  
/Whats going on!?/ I thought to myself. I saw myself, My hands are my paws, I had a tail, and BLACK FUR?! I went to a mirror and saw me... who now is a kitten and attacked Koumi by scatching Him and I was so upset about this!

Koumi tired to stop me but, I kept on scatching him and alot of scatching I did.

* * *

Rita: i thought a new style will work


	2. Chapter 2: Left in cold fish care

Chapter 2: Left in Cold fish care.

Rita: awesome 1 faves. and 2 followers thanks so much.

Note: I DONT OWN ANYTHING! ONLY Yayoi and Yang.

* * *

In Kanda's POV,

I was taking a shower after all that hard training. as I put on my uniform, a Black Golem flying. I had to go to Koumi's Office. it better be not anything about Lenalee if it is I am slashing the Koumi's Neck with my Mugen as I went in. Koumi was in scars and Cuts.

"There you here Kanda" He said.

"Che. hurry up is there a new misson or something" I said

"Well, I need you to take care of Yayoi. your girlfriend"

I took out my Mugen and nearly about to cut him in half. "Tsk. we are not in love you Baka" I said I refused To be called Yayoi's boyfriend or anything like that. its gets on my nerves. "What do you mean 'taking care of Yayoi?" I asked

"Well, I tested on her with a drink and she turn into a kitten..." he points at a open cage.

"First, I am not her lover, boyfriend, or anything of the hell of it!" I yelled at him pointing my Mugen at his thoat. Ready to cut him if I have to.

"Clam down Kanda!" Koumi gulped as I put down my mugen and headed for the dining hall.

* * *

In Yayoi's POV,

I Heard the yelling in Koumi's office. My heart was broken. /Kanda I thought you loved me/ I thought sadden as I passed by Yang and Lavi

"Lavi-sama!. how are you today my love?" Yang asked in a love voice smiling

Lavi smiled back "its good my love. i have more homework from old panda again" He repiled with a sign.

"awwwwww I am so sorry. maybe i can help you my bunny-kun?" she smiled cutely helping lavi

I heard them and didn't like they sound so lovely-dovely. the talk reminded me of Kanda. I didn't want to hear Yang and Lavi talking. my heart was already broken after hearing what Kanda said.

but, someone stepped on my tail. It was Kanda the time I look up.

"MEOWWWWW!" I scream in pain. Kanda saw me as he look around and pick me up, I Scratched Kanda's face, hand, and arm. as a sign of LEAVE ME ALONE!  
"Oww! clam down will you?! I am not gonna hurt you." Kanda said with a soft tone.

I meowed and wondering why is Kanda being so Nice? I know that Kanda is cold, and all. But, him being nice? that in like millons years he will.

* * *

Next up  
Kanda has a side no one knows and sorry for the long updating! i asking my friend if they want to be in this fan fictions or D GRAY MAN ONES ONLY!

I try to get the ch 3 up!


	3. Chapter 3: Catnip

Chapter 3: Catnip  
Rita: i am so sorry for SO LONG UPDATE.

Yayoi: mew

Rita: lets start

* * *

Yayoi's P.O.V

I was on Kanda's bed. wondering why is Kanda being so nice to me? I looked around. I was in Kanda's room. /oh My gosh.../ I thought to Myself.

Kanda sleeping next to me. I was CLOSE TO HIS FACE! I mewed shocked and fell down.

Kanda woke up and saw me, "you are ok?!" He asked me picking me up, and petting me.

I purred and looking at him. Kanda's long beautiful hair was down. His eyes looking at My eyes which are Blue like the seas. as I noticed Kanda's beautiful eyes, which are Beautiful Blue like I am seeing the oceans in his eyes. He was petting me with care.

I thought for sure I was gonna get killed By Kanda since we had our fight last week.

* * *

It was a week ago,

I had my first fight with Kanda. it was about me getting hurt in missons lately.

"Yayoi you have to be careful during missons!" Kanda told me.

"I am!" I said back to Kanda.

Kanda and I had some fighting going on.

Yang and Lavi saw and heard us.

since then Kanda didn't speak a word with me at all.

* * *

But when I heard that Kanda didn't like to be called Yayoi's boyfriend, lover, or anything like that. he got pissed off about it. I guess.

Kanda smiled and huged me "what your name?" he asked

I meowed at him scratching his cheek.

"Ow! Stop please!" Kanda said getting a ban-aid on his bleeding cut on his cheek I scratched him.

I mewed and wagged my tail pouting.

"Maybe your name is Luna?" Kanda guessed. I hissed at the name.

"Maybe Moon? Blackie? Blue?" I hissed him more and scartched him on his hand.

"OW! please stop scatching me!" He said in a soft tone.

I wondered why Kanda is being so mean to me out of nowhere.

My Tummy made some noises. Oh man, I didn't eat yet. I saw the time saying '5:00 pm'.

I mewed at Kanda with cute eyes meaning I want something to eat.

* * *

Kanda's P.O.V

I went out of my room, getting soba and Raw fish from jerry in the dining hall.

When I came in there, Lenalee and Allen were looking for Yayoi or i think so.

"Yayoi! where are you?" Lenalee called out looking around with Allen as they bumped into Kanda.

"Ah, Kanda have you seen Yayoi?!" Allen asked

"No." I repiled coldy, walking to Jerry.

Lenalee and Allen were still looking for Yayoi.

"Hello Kanda-dear! what can i get you?" Jerry asked

"Soba and Raw fish" I repiled waiting

Jerry look very shocked why I asked him to get raw fish and Soba.

"Alright Dear!" Jerry said placing a dish of Soba and a dish of Raw fish which are small.

as I was taking the dish of soba and the dish of Raw fish. I went to my room.

* * *

In Yayoi's P.O.V,

I was sitting on Kanda's bed waiting for him to come. He must noticed I really want to eat something as I smell Fish. I mewed Happyly when i saw the raw fish on a dish.

Kanda placed it on the floor as he sits down, cross-legged, and eating his soba which he always choses.

I ate my Raw fish. it was so good eating it.

Kanda smiled at me and petting my head after Kanda and I were done eating.

I purred alot since his hand so warm. Kanda was smiling and hugging me.

I blushed and mewed at him.

"Awwwww you are so kawaii!" Kanda said

I had no idea what the heck Kanda said. I cuddled him purring.

Kanda smiled and took out catnip and teasting me by holding it above my head as i am trying to get it.

'' MEW! MEW!" I mewed alot trying to get it.

Kanda smiled "awwwww" he teased.

I never knew that Kanda is so nice but I noticed him as a the cold heart person.

* * *

Rita: please Reveiw it! ^^ sorry for leaving a ciffhanger!


	4. Chapter 4: Why is Kanda being so nice!

Chpater 4: Why is Kanda being so Nice!?

Rita: I dont own anything. ONLY YANG AND YAYOI!

Notes: i am gonna use Cross, i might even make him OOC, and Easter my friends' oc and Alica walker who is Allen's long lost sister.

* * *

With Yang and Lavi,

In Yang's P.O.V,

Lavi-kun and I were looking for Yayoi who been missing since yesterday.

"Yayoi-chan!" I called out looking in the hallways with Lavi.

"Yayoi-chan!" Lavi called out.

Kanda passed by us, as I came to Kanda asking him, "Kanda have you seen Yayoi?"

"Che. I didn't" He repiled with a cold tone. I felt freaking out right now, but that not the time to do.

"awww Yu-chan please!" Lavi said

"I told you not my name you baka bunny" Kanda growled at Lavi-kun

I sighed and looking for Yayoi again with Lavi. Kanda lefted for training as always.

* * *

In the hallways,

I passed by Easter and... HOLY CATS?! ALLEN IS WEARING THE FEMALE UNIFORM?!

there was a girl that looks almost like Allen. she had white short hair like allen, but her right arm and eye are the same as allen's left eye and arm.

but, WEARING THE FEMALE UNIFORM?!

Lavi and I rubbed our eyes as we looked at Easter and Alllen who is wearing the female uniform.

Easter had Red hair, red eyes, wearing the uniform like Cross wears only, not smelly like Cross, its the female ver., and she has a gun. Easter was talking to Koumi who was talking to Allen wearing that female uniform, which is weird.

Lavi and I came to meet Allen wearing the female uniform.

"Short stacks why you are wearing a female uniform?!" Lavi asked

"Who me?" Allen wearing the female wearing repiled. "Its ALICA YOU BAKA BUNNY!"

Lavi didn't listen and asked her aka Allen wearing the female uniform.

"My Name is Alica walker nice to meet you" she greeted herself, after giving Lavi a slap on his face.

"I am Yang and This is Lavi" I greeted Myself. Walker..? then, she is... ALLEN'S LOST LONG SISTER?! as I thought about it more.

One, Kanda is gonna get so upset about this.

Two, We never knew Allen had a sister.

Three, Allen is always been called moyashi, Short stacks, and some nickname Kanda calls him meaning Kanda is gonna call her, "Moyashi Jr" and "Short stacks Jr"

Four, Oh my gosh. its gonna cause rage more than ever.

* * *

With Yayoi,

In Yayoi's P.O.V,

I woke up wondering where is Kanda. I mewed and leaped out, landed on the floor perfect, and jumped to the door only finding myself nearly get hit by it.

Kanda came in shirtless. HE CAME IN FICKEN SHIRTLESS! I backed away fast and looking at him.

/He must be training so hard/ I thought to myself.

"Kitty kitty come here." Kanda called out to me, as he shut the door.

I came to his seen and cuddles his leg making him laugh.

"Kitty stop it!" He laughed

I mewed and stopped.

Kanda picked me up and petting my head on his bed as he lays down smiling.

I mewed and purring.

/I guess there are more to know about Kanda./ I thought purring.

* * *

In Kanda's P.O.V

I love this black kitten. She has blue eyes like Yayoi. I can't belive I haven't talked to her in a week.

She must Hate me by now.

Its all my fault to fight with Yayoi about her wounds during Missons.

She told me that she will be fine. nothing to worry about.

How I am gonna not worry if she is hurt during her missons with me?

I petting the kitten who was next to me purring.

I smiled at it.

* * *

Yayoi's P.O.v

I blushed seeing him smiling. It was rare seeing him smile.

/Kanda.../ I thought about how I called him YUBAKA! and him alot of stuff.

Maybe I was the one who never saw the real Kanda.

* * *

Rita: sorry for leaving a ciffhanger again! DX


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: the rage about Yayoi! Part 1

Rita: Hey Minna! how are ya? i am been busy with Schoolwork and all!

Yayoi: and drawing

Rita: HEY! QAQ

Yayoi: Sorry! start the fan fic please!

Yang: NOTE: RITA DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING! ONLY YANG, ALICA,AND YAYOI! EASTER BELONGS TO HER FRIEND!

* * *

Yang's P.O.V

I was busy with sorting though Lavi's books. They were in a messed a big one this time, as I was about to picked up a book. I noticed it said Easter.

If I remember right,

Easter is a secret general who does some of the hardest missions, and undercover missions. Since one of our generals died according to Lavi I heard from.

as I opened the file I was shocked by Easter's File.

Easter is In fact, Cross's Cousin. No wonder why she keeps calling Cross by his first name.

but, there is one thing that made me shocked of all.

She took in Alica who got the scar and Arm from a Akuma which had been made but didn't slip its Skin.

I wonder if Alica is a boy in crossdressing?

in a letter I found out that Alica was taken by Easter, but how? I wonder about it as Lavi came in seeing me in a Daze or something.  
"Yang-chan?" Lavi wondered as his face was closed to mine.  
"LAVI?!" I was shocked and fell on him. I was holding Easter's File.

"Etto... why do you have Easter File?" Lavi asked me

"Gomen! I am so sorry! I was sorting though your books since they were in a huge mess and-and I found this" I repiled holding the file still.

"Phew I thought some files were missing" Lavi grabbed the file and is sorting them with me.

As I found a another file but, this time I found it very... shocking again

Its was about Alica walker who Lavi-kun and I thought that she was allen-in-a-female-uniform.

In fact, SHE IS A GIRL!

''Lavi um.." I was about to say to him worried.

''Yes Yang-chan?" Lavi wondered.

"Well, when we saw "Allen in a female uniform" who is alica.. she is a girl.." I said shockly..

Lavi was dumbfounded as well as I.

"EHHHHH?!" we both said in shocked. as we re-read the file again.

* * *

Alica's P.O.V

I was walking around. Easter must have left for a misson again. I was wondering where is my brother.

"Brother Please don't get into a fight with Kanda again" I said to myself worried.

I didn't know I was Allen's long lost sister until Easter-sama explained to me.

* * *

Yayoi's P.O.V

I had leave Kanda's room to walked around. I am still a kitten though, I wonder where is Kanda is? as I was walking around and hoping no one find me.

I was walking though the hallways lost its seems so. as I saw a girl who almost looks like Allen, she looks like female Allen.

I walked to her and mewed at her with cute eyes.

* * *

Alica's P.O.V

As I noticed the Black kitten which is using her cat charm, I felt I seen her somewhere but where as I noticed Lenalee and Allen calling out and looking for someone.

"Yayoi where are you?" Lenalee called out looking with My brother Allen.

"Yayoi!" Allen called out.

as I noitced the kitten's beautiful eyes which are Blue like the Oceans I seen with Easter-sama.

I study the kitten's blue eyes as I noticed.

is the kitten is.. that "Yayoi" Girl everyone is looking for?

As, I went to Kanda and holding the kitten petting it as she was purring. I can tell she is a female.

but what if she is someone...?

* * *

Rita: hey this fan fic havent been update over a month DX I AM SO SORRY GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! and sorry for leaving a ciffhanger QWQ

Thanks to Halley Vanaria for reveiwing my Love story of Yayoi and kanda and this story


End file.
